


There is Hope

by RavensFan1989



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFan1989/pseuds/RavensFan1989
Summary: Tomorrow is the big day: the beginning of Casey's exorcism. Who can blame Tomas for feeling restless? But Marcus has a cure for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated! I enjoyed writing this one a lot so please let me know if you'd like to see me write some more for them because I certainly wouldn't mind doing so.

Marcus was right: he would lose everything if they found out about his decision to perform an unofficial exorcism. But he had no other choice. They wouldn't give him their permission to perform one, preferring to believe that Casey needed a psychiatrist, not a priest. Tomas didn't know why they were so reticent to believe that she was possessed, but he supposed it didn't matter right now because he had made his decision and wasn't going to change his mind.  
  
Tomas had wanted to start tonight but Marcus had insisted that they start in the morning because they needed all of their strength to face what they were going to be encountering. Tomas had reluctantly relented to him so he had gone home with the excommunicated priest. Tomas wasn't sure _how_ he was supposed to get any sleep tonight. He had already seen plenty of things he had never expected to see in his lifetime but he knew those things would pale in comparison to what was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
"You can have the bed," he told Marcus. Just last night he had found himself offering it to Jessica. Tonight, however, Tomas didn't add a funny quip about how horrible it was because he was not in a joking mood. What he did add instead was, "I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. "I need you at full strength tomorrow," Marcus stated, "If we go in on anything less..." He trailed off, not wanting to bring up the prospect of being defeated.  
  
Tomas nodded his head. "I understand. I do. But this...I'm ready to go as far as we need to go but-"  
  
Marcus cut him off, knowing that the one exorcism Tomas had been a witness to had not had a happy ending, which had to make the prospect of what they were going to be doing tomorrow that much more worrisome. "Thinking about it won't help you fall asleep tonight." A wicked idea-the best kind-entered Marcus' mind. "But I could."  
  
The thought of Marcus helping him do something so menial was an amusing one. "How? Are you going to sing me a lullaby? Read me a bedtime story?"  
  
He had to fight hard to keep from rolling his eyes at that. He would allow Tomas his sarcasm, as they were under a lot of stress right now. "I should think the answer is obvious." How could Tomas still be so oblivious?  
  
Tomas could think of quite a few ways that one could help someone else fall asleep and began to tick them off in his head. But Marcus wasn't willing to wait for him to arrive at the correct answer. He stepped forward, invading Tomas' personal space and causing him to take a step back. "What are you doing, Marcus?"  
  
Marcus let out a small sigh. "Once again..." he said.  
  
It soon dawned on him exactly what Marcus had in mind. "We can't. I can't. It's wrong." Just like being with a married woman had been wrong. But there wasn’t much conviction behind Tomas' words. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't thought about Marcus in this manner before tonight; he just hadn't suspected that Marcus felt the same way.  
  
"We can. You can. It isn't." Tell Marcus he couldn't do something and it only made him want to do it more. He took a step forward and placed a hand on Tomas' cheek.  
  
This time the priest didn't back away. This time Tomas leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against Marcus' own. He could feel his heart already racing. He rested his hands on his hips.

It was Marcus who deepened the kiss. One hand remained on Tomas' cheek and the other slipped underneath the priest's shirt. When all was said and done, they would find themselves an even stronger united front come tomorrow morning, although the demon might find a way to use the bond they were creating now against them. In either case, it was better to live in the moment right now.

Tomas had to resist the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. It was all too surreal. He shivered as Marcus touched his bare flesh. Feeling bolder with each passing second, Tomas moved his lips down to Marcus’ neck.

Marcus looked up, giving Tomas more room to work with. A hand curled into the priest’s hair. “Tomas,” he sighed, barely audible.

His name coming from Marcus’ mouth…like that. Tomas stopped what he was doing and took a step back. He wordlessly took Marcus by the hand and led him into his bedroom.

Their shirts quickly came off. Tomas allowed Marcus to gently push him onto the bed. Their kisses resumed. Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck. He hadn't said anything about it, hadn't wanted to bring it up, but this was all new for him. He had never been with another man before-had never even thought about being with one until he had met Marcus.

Marcus’ kisses moved down to his neck. He nibbled at the tender flesh, causing an involuntary whimper of need to escape from Tomas. Marcus moved further and further down. He only stopped when his progress was impeded by the hem of the priest’s pants. He ran a hand over Tomas’ groin, causing another one of those delightful whimpers to break out of him. With deft fingers, Marcus unbuckled his belt and slipped it off, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.

Tomas’ eyes were glued on Marcus the whole time. It still didn’t feel like any of this was actually happening to him. He squirmed under Marcus’ touch, both hating and loving the fact that the other man seemed content to take his time for the moment. All thoughts of what they would end up facing together tomorrow had long ago drifted out of the priest’s mind.

Marcus unbuttoned and unzipped Tomas' pants. He began to tug them down with help from Tomas, who lifted himself off the bed to make the task easier for Marcus. The priest's pants soon joined his belt on the ground. As tempting as it was to think about meting out the same fate to his boxers right away, Marcus only ran his tongue along the outline of Tomas' erection.  
  
Tomas' hands curled into his bedsheets. He squeezed his eyes shut, as it became close to unbearable to watch what Marcus was doing. He had to fight to keep from bucking his hips upwards, not wanting to seem as desperate as he was. Although, he was certain that moans and groans he couldn't keep back were indication enough of how much he both wanted and needed this.

Marcus stopped what he was doing, a wicked grin on his face as his fingers hooked underneath Tomas’ boxers. He slid them off—this time without any help from the priest who currently seemed to be preoccupied solely with trying to keep himself together for as long as he could. Marcus took a second to admire what he saw before licking at the head and then up and down the shaft, tantalizingly slow. When he thought he had tortured Tomas enough, he took him all of the way in.

It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of Marcus’ mouth around him that Tomas opened his eyes again. The minutes passed slowly, each second bringing him closer to the final moment of ecstasy. When he felt it coming (no pun intended), he was so caught up in the moment that he wasn’t able to issue Marcus a warning. He released himself with a murmur of, “Oh, Dios mío,” barely audible (or so Tomas hoped).

This wasn’t the first time that Marcus found himself swallowing but it was the first time it felt like it meant something special. And he did hear Tomas’ words. Marcus moved back up, looking down into Tomas’ eyes. “You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain,” he teasingly quoted.

Tomas smiled up at him. “I’ve already crossed so many lines. What’s one more?” Tomas drew Marcus down into a kiss. He could taste faint traces of himself and was surprised to find that he didn’t mind it. With less skilled hands than Marcus’ had been, Tomas pulled down Marcus’ pants and underwear. He wrapped a hand around him and kept up a steady rhythm.

When Marcus found his own end approaching, he buried his head in the crook between Tomas’ shoulder and neck. He spilled himself over the priest’s hand and rolled off of him and onto his back. After he caught his breath back, he moved onto his side. Tomas laying there, looking peaceful in the afterglow of their intimacy, was not a sight Marcus planned on ever forgetting.

The priest could feel Marcus’ eyes on him and adopted the same position to better look at his colleague…friend…and now lover. “You were right,” he said. He could do it, and there had been nothing wrong with it.

Marcus chuckled. “I usually am.”

"Yeah, you are," Tomas agreed.  
  
A moment of companionable silence passed between them. Marcus was the one to break it. "You asked me once if I've ever had to let go of anything beautiful. His name was--"  
  
His words were cut off by a quick kiss from Tomas. "You can tell me about it when all of this is over." If there was an 'after' for them. "We need to rest now." Tomas caressed his cheek. "Goodnight, Marcus."  
  
Marcus gave him a longer lasting kiss back. "Goodnight, Tomas."  
  
Tomas rolled over onto his other side, and Marcus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the priest but he refrained from doing so. God had placed him in Tomas' path to help Casey. There could be no doubt about that. But this? The only one to benefit from their new attachment would be the demon. It made them stronger and weaker. That was why Marcus had so strenuously avoided emotional entanglements with others after...Well, best not think about him right now.  
  
There was no turning back time. They had done what they had done, and Marcus would never regret it, no matter what happened tomorrow. Weakness to be exploited or not, he loved Tomas. Marcus had been through enough to know he could withstand anything the demon decided to throw at him. He wasn't sure, though, that the same could be said of Tomas.  
  
While Tomas quickly drifted off to sleep, Marcus found himself unable to heed his own advice. There were too many thoughts racing through his head, including a certain scripture verse:  
  
_"You will be secure, because there is hope; you will look about you and take your rest in safety." - Job 11: 18-19_  
  
A lot could go wrong  tomorrow but a young woman's soul was at stake. The fight would be worth it. There was always hope. Marcus could attest to that. He had taken part in countless exorcisms and most had had happy conclusions..or as happy as could be expected for such a harrowing event. And tonight he could rest in safety with Tomas beside him.  
  
It took Marcus a few hours to convince himself of all of that, and only after he decided to wrap his arms around Tomas was he able to fall asleep too, knowing that whatever came tomorrow they would face it together.

 

~*~  
  
_"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." - 1 Corinthians 13:13_


End file.
